Decisiones
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles, para salvar a los que más queremos. Pero, cuando no sabemos lo que sucede, podemos llegar a decir cosas que dañan a la persona, tanto así que cambia su forma de ser.
1. Chapter 1

Decisiones

Chapter 1: Una decisión.

_-Buenos días amiguitos… ¿Cómo durmieron?- Eli no se había fijado en la temprano que se había levantado, y no lo suponía hasta que vio a toda su munición bien dormida- estos pequeños son demasiado dormilones, será mejor desayunar algo._

_Fue a la ducha, se dio un baño y luego de vestirse, estaba dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la cocina, al menos no lo esperaría la comida de Pronto. Mientras caminaba podía oír los enormes ronquidos de Kord y Pronto, y suave y lento la respiración de Trixie, la chica que lo dejaba loco. De no ser por el hambre que tenía, era de seguro que se quedaría allí pegado a la puerta a oírla respirar, a veces era una rutina, Burpy y Kord ya lo habían sorprendido varias veces haciendo eso. Bajó las escaleras poco a poco, con sus pensamientos perdidos. Justo cuando estaba pasando por la computadora, sintió que algo le estaba mordiendo._

_-¡Auch! ¿Burpy? ¿Cuándo despertaste?- su amiguito naranja lo miró seriamente, su llegada no fue hace tanto- lo bueno es que me harás compañía- entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con jugo. Yendo a la mesa vio que había una carta, una para él, y de una persona no tan agradable:_

_**Espero que no estés en frente de tus amigos, esto no puede saberlo nadie. Me tomé la molestia de enviar esta carta para decirte que continuaremos las pláticas que hemos tenido esta semana, y este ya es el final de todo. Sabes perfectamente que tienes que venir completamente solo, ni con tus babosas, de todas formas descubriremos si nos engañas. Te espero apenas leas esto. **_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Thadeus Blakk**_

_**Dueño de Industrias Blakk**_

_Eli sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, y no se había dado cuenta que Burpy también había leído. Hace menos de 2 semanas que Blakk le enviaba a llamar para que vaya a sus oficinas. Nadie sabía por qué lo llamaban, siempre decía alguna mentira, incluidas sus babosas. No había hablado de eso con su Banda. Era un tema importante que no podía salir a la luz, a menos de que quisiera sufrir terribles consecuencias._

_-¿Qué será lo que tienes planeado?- Burpy prendió fuego en su cabecita llamándole la atención- ¡Ah! Esto no puede estar pasando…- su babosa le envió una mirada seria- lo siento, Burpy, pero tengo que ir solo, créeme que es por tu bien y el de todos- sin más que decir dejó a la babosa en la mesa y se dispuso a irse al garaje por su meca, pero algo lo detuvo…_

_-¿Eli? ¿A dónde vas, amigo?- preguntó un soñoliento Kord._

_-Emm…Hola, Kord, no te había visto…voy a salir a patrullar._

_-¿Y no piensas desayunar? _

_-Ya lo hice… ¡adiós!- corrió antes de que le siguiera preguntando. Ya en el garaje montó su meca y antes de partir, suspiró- eso estuvo cerca…mejor vámonos._

_Y así empezó todo…_

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¡Y te vuelvo a vencer de nuevo!- celebró un victorioso Kord mientras Pronto dejaba tirado el control remoto en el mueble- ¿Qué se siente perder contra mí?

-¡Troll presumido!

-Al fin terminaron de jugar… ¿Nada que llega Eli?- preguntó Trixie bajando las escaleras.

-No- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Me sigo preguntando a dónde iría…- Trixie miró a Burpy quien miraba triste y preocupado- hubiese sido de buena ayuda que hablases.

-Saben, esto ya es demasiado raro- dijo un irritado Kord- hace una semana que Eli ha estado saliendo a "patrullar" pero luego de eso nos evita, no quiere acercarse a nosotros.

-Pronto ha notado eso, pero no se me ocurre que le podría pasar.

-Ni yo, y en realidad concuerdo contigo, Kord, Eli ha estado extraño esta última semana.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Como ya es costumbre, tú y tu banda siempre me arruinan mis planes, pero sabes que yo no me rindo fácilmente- habló Blakk.

-Lo seguiremos derrotando con cada cosa que haga- respondió Eli.

-Esta vez yo no lo creo- Blakk volteó y miró a Eli- ya es hora de lo que te voy a mencionar, mejor dicho, una propuesta… y ganaré; pero por tu expresión sabes que es.

-Claro que lo sé, y no pienso aceptar su propuesta, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Por algo te he estado llamando, sabes ahora lo que hacemos en Industrias Blakk.

-Y no tengo idea para qué me explica eso, no trabajaré para usted.

-Claro que lo harás, a menos que quieras que estas exploten- apareció una pantalla dónde se mostraba el refugio Shane, las mecas, y entre otras cosas, todas con bombas y babosas granadas.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho Blakk?! ¡Saque a esas babosas de ahí, podrían causar una catástrofe!

-No comprendes ¿Cierto? Si tú no te unes a mí, mis hombres se encargaran de que cada babosa explote en el lugar dónde están ubicadas, y justo en el momento que tus amigos estén cerca.

-¡No! ¡No sería capaz!

-Si lo soy, capaz de todo…entones, ¿Ahora aceptarás trabajar para mí?

Eli estaba totalmente asustado. Al principio no sabía para qué lo llamaba Blakk, pero ahora todo ya tenía sentido. Y no tenía escapatoria, a menos que quisiese sufrir. Blakk había ganado, chantajeándolo con matar a los que más quiere, a sus amigos. Pero por otro lado estaba su promesa de proteger a Bajoterra… ¿Cómo haría ahora? Estaba seguro que igual sus amigos se encargarían, el problema es que era un SHANE, el que supone debe ser el protector. La vida suele ser tan cruel, y tocaba tomar una de las peores decisiones de su vida, algo que jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Decidiste?- preguntó Blakk.

-Usted gana- suspiró cabizbajo- yo trabajaré para usted.

Continuara…

Lo sé, lo sé, está MUY corto, lo que pasa es que necesito lo demás para el resto de chapters… por cierto… ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí. Esta idea se me ocurrió la semana pasada, en plena clase de Filosofía…por lo que veo casi nadie se ha atrevido a actualizar y dije "A ESCRIBIR". Lo terminé hoy, y lo empecé desde el martes .-. , el problema es que tengo muchas tareas que apenas me da tiempo de prender la computadora.

Escribiría más pero no estoy en mi computadora, y este teclado es demasiado pesado (teclas)

Espero sus reviews please, me ponen feliz…de aquí no nos leemos hasta el sábado, así que… No se olviden de darle Like a mi página de face.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Decisiones

Chapter 2: Bando nuevo.

Al decir aquella respuesta no existía vuelta atrás. Intentó analizar lo que había respondido, pensando solamente que era producto de la presión e imaginación; pero la cara de Blakk demostraba que era cierto. En el rostro del villano se veía un aire de victoria, satisfacción, y todo lo que un vencedor siente en ese preciso momento. Mientras en el de Eli, se sentía sorpresa, por más que tratara de disimularlo. Su postura era firme para no demostrar debilidad o algo que fuera en su contra, pero imaginándose la reacción de sus amigos cuando se enterasen. Algo que de seguro lo harían muy pronto…

-Descuida, tú no le dirás nada- fue como si Blakk le hubiese leído la mente, y eso le aterraba- pero te irás hoy mismo y yo sé cómo lo harás.

-¿Y cómo piensa que lo haré?- preguntó con burla.

-Créeme que no te dejaré el camino fácil, Shane- amenazó pero sin tomarle importancia la burla anterior- y no quiero que termines bien con ellos. Ahora que trabajas para mí, tendrás que ser diferente, porque esa actitud amistosa no la toleraré.

-¿Quiere que me vuelva como usted? Ni soñando.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas alguien peor.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHU

-Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido- dijo Trixie caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados- es extraño que Eli salga sin avisarnos.

-A Pronto no le parece extraño que salga a patrullar, siempre lo hace.

-Sí, pero no tarda tanto- dijo Kord.

-Kord tiene razón, y no sé pero Eli nos está ocultando algo…de nuevo- soltó un bufido, no queriendo que fuese cierto- nos prometió que nunca más nos guardaría algo, por más importante que fuese.

-Es un Shane, Trix, ellos siempre van a guardar así sea algo- Kord se levantó del sofá tratando de calmarla un poco.

-A Pronto le molesta que el joven Shane nos guarde secretos, ¡Somos sus amigos…tenemos que saberlo!

-Lo sabemos, y a mí también me molesta que lo siga haciendo. Jamás hemos dicho a nadie ni un detalle. Eli sabe perfectamente que puede confiar en nosotros.

-Lo sabe, Kord, pero aun así no quiere confiar- la puerta del refugio se abrió mientras los demás se levantaban rápidamente. Eli entró caminando sin mirarlo- y hablando del rey de roma, ¿dónde estabas Eli?- el peliazul paró en el primer escalón al oír la pregunta.

-Patrullando. Le dije a Kord que les dijera.

-Y les dije, amigo, pero nos preocupaba que tardabas demasiado. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, por suerte todo está en orden- respondió sin atreverse a mirarlos.

-¿Entonces por qué tardaste?- preguntó Pronto.

-Tuve que hacer algunas cosas.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas se podría saber?- dijo Trixie.

-Emm, arreglar mi lanzadora, ha tenido fallas hace nos días atrás, así que aproveché que patrullé Campo Callado.

-Oh, no sabíamos- dijo Kord pero sin quedarse convencido.

-Debí decirles que me tardaría, lo olvidé- queriendo librarse de más preguntas, dio media vuelta- si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación, estoy demasiado cansado- y así subió hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Eli…- dijo Trixie desde la planta baja. El Shane giró y prestó su atención- recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros- Eli sonrió y entró, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ven? Les dije que Eli solo estaba patrullando, ¡no esconde nada!- exclamó Pronto.

-No tienes razón, Pronto, es obvio que Eli sí oculta algo muy importante- dijo Trixie- y descubriremos que es.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHU

Una vez cerrada la puerta colocó el candado y su sonrisa cambió a una cara triste. Realmente no quería aceptar que había tomado una decisión que lo separaría de sus amigos por quién sabe cuánto, pero seguramente un gran tiempo. Mientras con la vista rodeaba su habitación, imaginaba cada momento que pasaba con ellos. Los duelos, las prácticas, las aventuras, todo en solo 5 segundos. Fue a una cómoda que tenía y cogió la foto que tenía con sus amigos luego de una aventura, que a fin y ha cabo terminó en una batalla gracias a Pronto. Y con eso rió un poco. Miró otra foto, la más especial para él: su única foto con Trixie. Sí, y su temor era cómo ella reaccionaría, qué diría y cómo se sentiría. Pero preferiría de todo con tal de verla viva, con tal de ver a sus amigos vivos.

-Lamentaré por siempre hacer esto, pero es para salvarlos, para salvarte- caminó hacia el armario y sacó la maleta, aquella misma que usó cuando llegó a Bajoterra. Y los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente.

Mientras arreglaba lo que creyera necesario para poder sobrevivir, su babosa infierno, la más especial para él, se encontraba en la ventana mirándolo tristemente. No sabía qué había ocurrido con su dueño, pero para que estuviera así era por algo demasiado importante. Burpy sabía mucho más que la Banda, y se podía imaginar muchas cosas, pero ninguna convencía a la pequeña babosa de que eso mantenía así a Eli, con aire deprimido. Y dispuesto a investigar, saltó a la cama.

-¿Burpy? ¿A qué hora subiste?- la babosa se limitó a mover sus manitos, aunque en vano- descuida, sea lo que sea ya estás aquí… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal?- agregó al ver que esta se le quedaba mirando fija y seriamente. La infierno señaló la carta que había visto esa mañana, dónde mencionaba el nombre del remitente quien era conocido enemigo para ellos. Eli comprendió- eso no es nada importante, son…cosas- pero sabía que no le iba a creer- todo esto es para salvarlos, te prometo que no pasará nada- Burpy miró tristemente a su dueño, mientras que este le acariciaba la cabeza. Más calmado, Eli siguió arreglando.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHU

-Señor, ¿El Shane aceptó su propuesta?- dijo Maurice entrando a la oficina de Blakk.

-Lo hizo…aunque claro, ya sabe que pasaría si se rehusaba- respondió este con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pero el chico es astuto, ¿no intentará hallar alguna manera de destruir sus planes?

-No, no lo hará, porque estará encerrado aquí a menos que sea para alguna misión.

-Encerrarlo es una buena opción, aunque aún sigo creyendo que huirá o buscará alguna manera.

-Maurice, ¿He dicho que tienes un aire pesimista? Y también realista. Eli Shane tendrá que atacar a sus amigos, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán ellos al ver que, sin control o alguna otra cosa, su amigo está trabajando para el enemigo?

-Se enojarían, y se decepcionarían.

-Exacto, y conociendo al Shane y el lazo de amistad con ellos, es obvio que sufrirá mucho cuando ellos lo rechacen y no le vuelvan a dirigir la palabra. A tomarlo como un enemigo más.

-Usted debió planearlo todo con cuidado y precisión, esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir.

-Vete, y espera hasta medianoche que venga nuestro nuevo aliado- no tomó importancia lo anterior y siguió viendo la ventana. Maurice solo salió de la oficina.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHU

No imaginó que tantos pensamientos y recuerdos lo dejaran por horas recostado en la cama, porque cuando se levantó ya era de noche. Miró su maleta ya tirada en un costado, totalmente arreglada. Miró a sus babosas quienes se encontraban durmiendo en sus cestos, a Burpy al lado suyo, durmiendo y roncando, cosa que lo hizo reír. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible y, evitando levantar a sus babosas, abrió la puerta y antes de irse…

-Prefiero que se queden con ellos a que las conviertan- y con eso cerró y caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Primero pasó por el cuarto de Pronto, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta- creo que extrañaré demasiado su actitud- y continuó hacia el cuarto de Kord. El troll se hallaba roncando fuertemente- gracias por mejorar mi meca, pero por desgracia me tocará usarla para huir de ustedes- y por último-luego de cerrar la puerta-fue al cuarto de la pelirroja. Y fue la escena que más extrañaría. Se encontraba cómodamente recostada y durmiendo, con el sonido dulce de su respiración. Eli no pudo quedarse ahí en el marco y entró un poco, acercándose pero evitando despertarla- enserio no quise guardarte un secreto, o dos, porque me dolerá mucho tener que enfrentarme a la persona que amo- y salió.

Miró todo el refugio por última vez como su hogar, ahora ya tendría que irse lejos de ahí, a menos volver para misiones o lo que sea que Blakk le tuviera planeado. Montó su meca, y se fue.

-Lo lamento.

Continuara…

¡Ya tengo ideas! Bueno, me las dieron mejor dicho. Les quiero agradecer a ** LaUltimaYenapa **y **Nat and Ash** por su ayuda.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
